Over Kill Remade
Log Title: Over Kill Remade Characters: Brainstorm, Major Bludd, Nightgaunt, Over Kill Location: Cobra Base - Medical Services Date: May 28, 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Major Bludd has a chat with the new and improved Over Kill as well as a minor disagreement with one of the Medi-Vipers attending the cyborg. Over Kill says, "testing connection." Major Bludd succumbs to curiosity and comes looking for Over Kill, to see what 'improvements' have been made to the cyborg. Over Kill is still hooked to monitors, especially around his head and chest area, making sure the new cyborg is working according to plan. His brain activity is heightened today, and the brain waves seem a bit different then before. His eyes are shut and dim, though he's taking his first breaths off a respirator today. He starts to stir as if he will awaken at any moment. Over Kill Before you is the unnatural conglomeration of man and B.A.T. known as Over Kill. Towering at seven and a half feet in height, this is a Frankenstein's monster that is best given a wide berth. Over Kill is usually in the center of a platoon of at least a half a dozen of his robotic soldiers, commanding his Battle Android troopers on their mission of destruction. He looks different then the other BATs, but is no less inhuman. He is a half a foot taller then his compatriots and is wider and built like a walking tank. A battered teal helmet covers his head and the back of his neck. A red Cobra symbol is in the center of his helm, proclaiming his alliance. His face is probably his most disconcerting feature. It appears to be human, or at least vaguely similar to a human being's. His amber eyes have no pupils or whites, and give a mechanical glow from a masculine, square face. His eyes show little to no emotion, a reminder that he is more machine then man. His skin is gray and deadened, like a zombie's, showing a lack of proper circulation. From just below his eyes to his collar bone, his face and neck are covered in a blood red linen scarf. The rest of his body appears to be mechanical. Today he is painted in jungle camo. His broad shoulders are rounded out at the edges, covered in black armor plating for extra protection of the joints. His body almost appears to have a ceramic armor covering it, in olive green camoflague with a very heavily armored mechanical black chestplate sticking out a few inches from his olive abdomen. His back isn't as heavily armored as his chest, with movable black armor plating that allows for greater flexibility. His back is normally covered by a green metal backpack that he pulls parts out of. The pack is attached to his body by black webbing at his shoulders, waist and theighs. His arms appear to be ball and socket joints. His right arm seems to be replacable and is sometimes a fully functional and humanoid mechanical arm with a five fingered grip. Other times, the arm is replaced at the elblow with a 12 inch machete , and other times it is replaced with a laser rifle or a machine gun, adding to his walking arsenal. His left arm appears organic. It is covered in a olive sleeve and black body armor. His hands are long and delicate looking, covered in black fingerless leather gloves. His waist and knees are covered in thick black armor plating, but otherwise his green camo legsare humanoid in design, but are mechanical in nature. Hydrolics whir loudly with his movements and his mechanical systems hum continiously under his heavy chest armor. His feet are sculpted to work as treaded boots, and are the same shiny black as the rest of his armor plating. The fifth version of the Over Kill project has a newness to it, appearing fresh off of the assembly line, though the human like behaviors he's shown in the past almost seem lost to this mechanical colonel. Major Bludd looks Over Kill over. "Jesus..." he whispers. Over Kill is back from the dead, yes. But he's not Jesus. More like the anti-christ. Or at least it's lapdog. He murmurs softly, tilting his head as he talks in two places at once. "Considering..activating optical sensory units." His voice sounds hoarse and raspy and more mechanical then normal. It seems to lack any emotion. Major Bludd slowly approaches the foot of Over Kill's bed, taking in the sight of the monstrosity. Over Kill responds. "I was told.. to inform you. My name is not Jesus." he says, still not moving at all. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "And who told you that? Who are you talking to, Over Kill?" Over Kill murmurs "Ah. So that's my name. Over Kill. I am talking to unit" SeaTacDoc. He lives on the internet. Talks through the network in my brain." Major Bludd frowns. "You're connected to the Internet?" He shakes his head. "Of course you are. You're a bloody walking computer. Who's this Sea-tac-doc, then? One of the men? Or someone else?" Over Kill pauses. "He is a medic. A doctor. I am connected to 16 different networks including combat systems, the BAT network, the internet and most computerized equipment both in Columbia and on the island. It's like being in all of those places at once. You are not on the network then?" Major Bludd says, "No, I'm not. I work for a living, Over Kill. I don't have time to be on the Internet all day. Unlike you, I don't have a computer for a brain." Over Kill pauses. "Are you saying I don't work for a living?" he opens one eye, the eye starts to glow a bright amber as he focuses it on the bright ceiling. He then covers his eyes again. Major Bludd rubs the bridge of his nose. "You've certainly been *making* a lot of work for *me* lately ..." Major Bludd says, "Are you in communication with your BATs, then?" Over Kill pauses. "I have access to 28,583 BAT units and 12 Vector Units on 6 different continents sir." Major Bludd blinks. "Do you have control of those units?" Over Kill pauses. "Presently yes." He moves his hand, eyes focusing on Major Bludd. He attempts to sit up, never letting Bludd out of his sight. He takes a ragged, deep breath as he does so. "Do you wish to use them on an operation?" Major Bludd gazes with some consternation at the sight of Over Kill raising his seven-foot, six-inch body to a sitting position. *He's even creepier than he used to be.* Major Bludd says, "Not at this time, Over Kill, no." Over Kill shows absolutely no sign of emotion, his face blank and mechanical. Maybe this has been programmed out of him. "May I ask your designation, sir?" Major Bludd tilts his head to one side, a puzzled expression on his face. "My designation? Don't you know who I am, Over Kill?" Over Kill shakes his head. "Negative. I am still matching faces to ranks. This is the first time I have seen anything outside of the networks with my eyes." Major Bludd says, "How much do you remember about your previous, er, version?" Over Kill pauses. "I am Over Kill Version 5.0. I remember.. " he pauses. "Fire. Occasionally awakening. I remember scalpels. A bin full of organic parts. Something about grenades." Major Bludd shakes off a shudder. He's seen a lot in his time, but there are some things that imagination describes a bit too well. Major Bludd says, "Yet you know enough to call me 'sir'." Over Kill pauses. "You are a human member of Cobra. I am loyal to Cobra. I must obey you." Major Bludd smiles at that. At least there's a good side. "I'm Major Bludd, Over Kill," he says, meeting the cyborg's inhuman gaze. "I'm your commander, and the commander of all of Cobra's conventional forces." Over Kill stiffens and rises to his feet. He gives a salute. "Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra Commander! Hail Destro! Hail Major Bludd!" wow. Now there's a good reaction. His facial expression still never changes. Major Bludd leans back a bit, catching himself before he actually takes a step backward. He hesitates a moment before returning Over Kill's salute. "Very good, Over Kill," he says, somewhat stiffly. Over Kill notices that he's still attached to all the wires and tubes. He blinks, looking down at them. "Maybe I should plug those back in." Major Bludd says, "I think you should. You're not meant to be up and about just yet." Over Kill starts to plug the wires back in obediantly. "Am I functioning properly? I hope to be put to use soon." He comments. He actually gives a hopeful look for an instant. Major Bludd nods. "Yes, Over Kill. I'm sure you'll be ready for duty very soon." Over Kill nods "Good. Shall I use my time to check the connections and do more research on google? Shall I mobilize my BAT units?" Major Bludd says, "Leave the BATs for the moment. What are you researching on Google?" Major Bludd, though not a young man, does indeed know what Google is. Over Kill pauses. "Everything and anything I come across. It is full of information." Major Bludd says, "Ah. Well, beware of what you find on the Internet. There's a lot of good information, but an awful lot of nonsense, garbage, and lies." Major Bludd says, "Probably more of the latter, actually. I don't want you getting confused." Over Kill pauses. "The previous Over Kill unit left some connections online. He seems to like a chatroom a lot. That's where I met interesting people." Major Bludd inclines his head. "What chatroom is this?" Major Bludd says, "Is that where you met your doctor friend?" Over Kill pauses "IRC.dot.net." He nods "Yes. THat is where I met the doctor. I wonder if he works in Cobra." Major Bludd takes a small black notebook and a pen out of a pocket and makes a note. "I wouldn't mention Cobra on the 'net, Over Kill. Some people are not enamoured of us, you know." Over Kill nods "I will keep quiet about our organization then." he says, as he finishes hooking himself back to machines. "I feel like I should remember more. I was injured?" Major Bludd puts the notebook away. He fidgets ever-so-slightly. "Yes. It's why you were upgraded. A frightful encounter with the GI Joe team." Over Kill pauses. "Fire grenades then?" he asks. Major Bludd hesitates, wondering how much this new Over Kill can discern from his physical state. Controlling one's facial expression and body language is one thing, but it's quite difficult to restrict the slight adjustments in blood pressure or adrenaline which result from knowing you're telling an ... untruth. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd says, "The fire and the grenades were separate incidents, Over Kill. The Joes were responsible for the fire bit, which resulted in your most recent incapacitation." At least that's the truth. Over Kill watches Major Bludd intently, taking down his movements. He almost seems to imitate them as if trying to match what he sees with the emotions behind it. Over Kill nods after a while. "I see. Then I will have to pay them back in kind." he responds. Major Bludd comes over and lays a hand, gently, on Over Kill's massive shoulder. "All in good time, my boy, all in good time." Over Kill pauses. "I do hope this is an improvement. I knwo this is my last opportunity. If I fail, the Over Kill project may be cancelled." Major Bludd frowns. "Who told you that? Brainstorm?" Over Kill pauses. "I overheard it...at one point. I do not know who said it." He holds his head for a moment as another fragmented memory hits him. Major Bludd says, "I believe that as long as you remain loyal to Cobra you'll be in good shape." Over Kill nods "I shall remain ever so loyal. I do not want anyone losing the funding. Hail Cobra." Major Bludd repeats, "Hail Cobra," nodding with satisfaction. Over Kill murmurs "I am on my 5th chance. You can see where I'm afraid." Major Bludd smiles, almost kindly. "Don't worry, lad. You'll be fine. Just stay in line and do as you're told, regardless of what else happens." Major Bludd says, "Do you trust Cobra?" Over Kill pauses. "I obey Cobra. Cobra created me. Cobra instructs me. Without Cobra. I would not exist." he answers. Major Bludd nods. "Good. That's good, Over Kill. That's right." Not your daddy's Major Bludd says, "He was a bad man, a very bad man! So I turned him into a Jack-In-The-Box!" Over Kill seems to fear more then trust. Either way, it's keeping him in line. "Cobra created me. Cobra can destroy me." Major Bludd holds up his hands. "Now, now, lad, don't get all excited. Just do yer job, do yer best, and you'll be fine. Understand?" Over Kill 's fear fades to his normal emotionless face. "Yes, sir. I understand. If I do as I am ordered. I will survive." Major Bludd says, "And don't let anyone tell you you ought to do otherwise. Not your Internet friends, nobody. You belong to Cobra, just like the rest of us. It's better that way." Major Bludd never thought he'd be spouting Cobra propaganda, but in Over Kill's case, laying it on thick might just be the best way to keep him in line. Over Kill nods "If they are against Cobra. They are against my survival." he states. "They therefore must be destroyed. The BATs are my eyes. My ears. My fists." Major Bludd thinks, "Yeah, fifty-two thousand of 'em." He nods to Over Kill. Over Kill nods back. "I feel very strongly attached to them. As if they are an extention of myself." Major Bludd says, "Yes, they're an excellent resource for Cobra." Over Kill pauses. "I too am a..resource." Major Bludd says, "We all are, my boy. We're all parts of a greater whole. We're here to do a job, all together. Like a great big computer network, eh?" Over Kill nods "Yes. We are all nodes on the network of Cobra." he coughs again rather hoarsely. "The network will rule the world one day." Major Bludd says, "Yes, Over Kill. With your help, it will. Now rest a bit, will you? You're not entirely up to snuff yet." Over Kill nods "Resting." He says obediantly, laying still. He seems to be awaiting the sedatives that have been returning him to dreamland as of late. Major Bludd says, "Good lad." Over Kill gives a bit of a relieved smile. He lays still, staring at the familiar ceiling, trying to remember what he's forgotten. Over Kill murmurs something softly to himself. "Vectors..Nightgaunt. BRA?" Major Bludd looks at the mass of equipment surrounding Over Kill's bed. "Does, er, does someone usually come in to monitor these things?" He sweeps an arm to indicate the machinery. Major Bludd says, "I was under the impression you were still largely under sedation." Over Kill pauses. "Usually. Medviper 71 is off duty." as if on call, the poor Mediviper enters. "Oh crap, he's awake. I'm sorry, sir. His new body processes toxins faster then a human's. I'll put him out again." Major Bludd says, "It's alright. But I do think it is time for him to have a bit of a lie down." Major Bludd looks at Over Kill as the Medi-Viper ministers to him. "Get some kip, lad. You'll be workin' before ya know it." The viper nods "He's not acting strange is he? Do you think he'll need more operations?" He comments as he injects a small syringe into the Cyborg's neck. Over Kill reacts almost instantly, as if this is a daily occurance for him. His body limpens and shuts down. Major Bludd says, "He's acting ... as normal as Over Kill ever acts. He seems much more pliable now. More obedient. It's an improvement." Major Bludd says, "I would watch what I say around him if I were you, though, lad. He hears more than he lets on." The viper nods a bit "Well if he hears, then good. He'll know if he steps out of line we'll cut more out of his brainstem. A little fear is a good thing. Keeps a troop in line." Major Bludd levels a steely glare on the Medi-Viper. "You let *me* worry about what's good for the *troops*, boy. You just keep him healthy. That is your *job*, isn't it?" The mediviper salutes. "Yes sir.." he quivers a bit. "He's getting better. I'm just saying. The ole nip and tuck works every time." Major Bludd grinds out, "You keep having to cut him, eventually you're going to run out of brainstem to nip and tuck, eh?" His gaze does not waver from the Medi-Viper's face. The viper says "But that's the good thing about this one. What we remove from him we can replace with pre-programmed machinery. If he steps out of line, we'll just change the programming." Major Bludd says, "And eventually you'll have an entirely cybernetic creature. Isn't having him partly human part of the point?" Major Bludd says, "Otherwise he's just a glorified BAT." The Viper looks over. "Well.. having a brain doesn't work well with this one does he? I Mean when it comes down to it that's all he is is a glorified BAT." Major Bludd frowns. He looks at the heavily sedated Over Kill. "I suppose." The viper tilts his head a bit questioningly. "You really think that's something more over there? He's just a toy for the medsci department." Major Bludd glances aside at the Medi-Viper, then back at Over Kill. "He was once human, wasn't he? Originally, he was a combination of a man and a BAT, right?" The viper nods "One of his versions was. This last one's organic parts were made in a test tube. He was never born or anything. But the organic parts in him help him make decisions that BATs cannot. We don't wnat to mess with that part of his brain. Just where his emotions and loyalties lie." Major Bludd says, "What about the, er, organic bits that were part of the previous version?" The Viper considers "I've been working with the Over Kill project for some time. I know the first version was a full android. Worked well till a Joe destroyed him. Second version, they put a techno viper in him and used him for the brain materials. The Autobots have him now. The third version was our first attempt with cloning. It died in three months. Overly aggressive. Four lasted for five years before.. well.. you saw what it was doing." Major Bludd nods. "The loyalty bit is one of my prime concerns. But he was mumbling about the --" he smiles a bit, "-- BAT Revolutionary Army just before you put him under. I wonder how much he remembers." The viper shakes his head. "We'll find out where that is and burn it out of him. I don't think that's something he should remember. Thank you for pointing it out." Major Bludd manages to turn a cringe into a sneer, somehow. "Steady on, lad. For a medical staffer you have a distinct lack of bedside manner. Do prevent him from recalling his ... his Army. And anything he may remember about Luminous, in fact. But, hell, man. 'Burn it out of him'? That's a bit barbaric, isn't it?" The viper shrugs "Well it's not like he's alive or anything. And that's what we do." he takes a pen-shaped laser and starts it up, the laser tip glows bright red. "We ask him to remember certain thoughts. And when they are things that we don't want him remembering, we pinpoint it and burn the synapse." wait. They do that while he's awake? But what stops these vipers from doing this to anyone? Major Bludd looks at the monitors attached to Over Kill. "Not alive, is he?" He points to the heart monitor. "Got a heartbeat." He points to the respirator. "He's breathin'. He's still got a human brain in there, hasn't he? Hell, *I*'ve got those things. Am *I* alive?" Major Bludd stares the Medi-Viper down, his single brown eye boring into the young man's face. The Medi-Viper pauses. "No offense, sir but you weren't made in a test tube. I'm not this way with human patients. This thing causes more trouble then it's worth. Ask anyone around here." Major Bludd barks out a laugh. "You can ask me! You recall Nightgaunt and I, along with half a Viper squad, came in here all busted and banged up a few weeks back? How d'you think that happened?" He points to Over Kill. "We tried to take him home and he wouldn't go quietly. I know what kind of trouble he causes, boy." The Medi-Viper nods "And you think it's better to just let him run amok like that sir?" he asks. Major Bludd takes a step closer to the young man, bristling. "No, I do not," he says, slowly and deliberately. "But you can show some damned decency to the poor thing." It's not a question. The viper asks. "Sir, what exactly does a BAT understand? Random violence. If it is not given a direction to point it's violence it'll attack the nearest thing. That's just what this thing seems to do. If I don't burn out what causes him to act that way, we loose our funding, and I lose my job." Major Bludd says, "I'm not telling you not to do your job, boy. I'm telling you to quit trash talking him. He's scared enough already." Major Bludd says, "Whatever may be true about his origins, his 'creation', he thinks, and he feels. Yes, I said 'feels'. You and yer chat about how if he mucks up once more he's gonna have his plug pulled have him frightened. He told me as much tonight." The Viper looks over at the sedated thing. "Well, good. it's scared. It's not gonna have my boys chasing him down next time he goes bug nuts." Major Bludd grabs the Medi-Viper by his shoulder and walks him quickly backward until he hits the wall. "Only the small-minded use fear as their prime motivator. If you push Over Kill into a corner, he'll react like a caged animal. I don't have to tell you this, do I? What's more, regardless of his level of humanity, he is one of my soldiers, and I will not have you and your staff intimidating one of my men. Do your job. Do it well. You don't have to like him. But you will treat Over Kill with dignity." The Medi-Viper gulps a bit as he's slammed up against the wall. "I..very well sir." he says sounding terrified himself. "We seem to have the rebellion streak under control. But if he remembers too much and decides to go crazy again..then remember who stopped me from controlling it." Major Bludd snarls, "I didn't *tell* you not to control it!" He shouts into the Medi-Viper's face. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" His grip tightens on the young man's shoulder. Major Bludd says, "Can't you do your job without flapping yer damned lips?!" The viper speaks. "Well how do you suppose I control it then?" Major Bludd's nostrils flare angrily. "That's *your* job. And I've about had it with your bloody attitude, *boy*." The last word is more a growl than actual speech. The viper cringes. "Yes, sir. I'll find a way. I'll find some sort of bypass.." Major Bludd's voice becomes suddenly, chillingly calm. "Are you trying to tell me," he says slowly, "that you cannot properly perform your work without speaking ill of your patient?" The viper shakes his head. "No, sir. I'm just trying to think of some way to prevent him from remembering.. or at least keep him loyal if he does.." Major Bludd brightens. "Good!" He releases his grip on the Medi-Viper's shoulder and walks away a few paces. He clasps his hands behind his back and turns to face the young man again. "I expect you'll do your best work." The viper turns and starts to awaken Over Kill with a light stimulant. Just enough to question him. "You remember the BRA, right?" Over Kill tries to back away. It seems he's terrified of medstaff at elast. "Yes, sir." He murmurs. "And what do you think of it?" He answers. "It was.. it..it was stupid, sir. Honestly. Why take my weapons and leave those who use them the most?" Major Bludd stands silently nearby, watching. The viper shows the pen to Over Kill, who just sort of backs away. "You know I could use this at any time, right?" Over Kill nods. "Sir. Yes. Sir. I am loyal sir. I will never betray Cobra." He nods "Then you are ready." Major Bludd sneers. "Weapon of the small-minded..." he mumbles under his breath. The viper murmurs. "It works doesn't it? Besides. I think he'll remain loyal." Over Kill watches Major Bludd closely. It's not a look of fear, but respect that he gives him. Major Bludd summons a faint smile for Over Kill's benefit. Over Kill returns the smile. "My general is gracious. I will be rewarded for good service." he says softly. Nightgaunt walks in, finally wearing his flight suit again. He spent all night cleaning and polishing it. His boots snap smartly on the floor of the medical center. Over Kill watches Nightgaunt as he enters the medbay. He stands to his full attention giving him a salute. Now that's odd behavior for Over Kill. Major Bludd stands near the foot of Over Kill's bed, glaring at the back of the Medi-Viper that's attending to him. Clayton is only just waking up. Yes, it's midafternoon. He was up until eight in the morning repairing someone's brain. The mad doctor drains a tall fruit smoothie as he walks in to the medbay, then passes the glass to an MBAT and stretches. The Medi-Viper watches the cyborg move, tensing a bit. He's the guy in charge of sedating him when things go badly. "Well let's see if you're ready to prove yourself." Nightgaunt's head snaps toward Over Kill as the cyborg makes a sudden movement. He almost reaches for his sidearm. After a moment, though, he returns the salute. "At ease." Let's see how this plays out... Over Kill lowers his salute. "Yes, sir. I am unit: Over-Kill. I am ready to serve the forces of Cobra." Major Bludd looks over at Nightgaunt. "Steady, lad. Over Kill's much better behaved now." Major Bludd watches the Medi-Viper like a hawk, standing at a slightly tense parade rest. The Medi-Viper just keeps a fearful watch on the cyborg as he moves. He's the babysitter of the hour. If he freaks out on his watch... Over Kill pauses. "I do hope I am better behaved sir. I understand that I had some serious.. malfunctions." Brainstorm rubs the back of his neck and approaches, pleased that Over Kill's consious now. Damn, that was a rapid recovery. "One or two, one or two." he says as he gets closer, "I should have protected your brain better." Major Bludd nods to Brainstorm as he approaches. "Good afternoon, doctor." Over Kill keeps waking up from sedatives. His body handles toxins better and adapts now. He salutes when he sees Brainstorm, standing to attention again. "Sir! I understand there was an accident. I remember something about grenades and fire." Nightgaunt looks to Brainstorm, then Major Bludd. Nobody seems like they're being coerced into saying good things. He looks Over Kill over once more before stepping forward. The pilot extends a hand, "If you think we can be friends this time, I think we can put it behind us." He no longer appears agitated by Over Kill's presence. He's back to his normal, flat, emotionelss self. Brainstorm nods to Bludd and Ed, "Accident's one way to put it. Just try not to rack up so many concussions this time around. Your brain's protected better, but I can only do so much." Over Kill 's voice also has a mechanical, emotionless quality about it. He doesn't seem afraid or anything. He extends his hand. More then likely he doesn't remember that Nightgaunt and him were fighting and if he does, it's not important to him at the time. "Yes, sir. I do believe we can be friends. We will serve the glory of Cobra side by side. Unit.. pilot.. name.. one moment." he pauses. "Nightgaunt?" he asks. Over Kill turns to Brainstorm "Unit: Brainstorm. I will serve you and Cobra to the best of my ability. I realize that this is my 5th and final chance. I will not fail you." Major Bludd scratches his beard. He mutters, "In retrospect, the flamethrower he insisted on carrying was probably not the best weapon he could have been wielding...thing must've had a faulty seal or something to go up like that." Over Kill murmurs softly to himself. "Flamethrower? Hrm. For some reason I thought it was a grenade." Over Kill nods "Yes, Unit: Major Bludd. It took me a few moments to access the files, but they are still there." Major Bludd nods slowly. "Glad to hear it." Brainstorm considers a moment. "Actually, this is more a second chance. Over Kill units one through three were completely seporate units." At Bludd's question, Clay elaborates. "Over Kill will be on medication for the next few months, intended to speed the healing of his brain. Parts were so badly bruised as to need near complete replacement. And there will always be alterations to the BATnet. For the moment, you and I will be getting higher data volumes than normal, while Over Kill recovers from major brain surgery." Over Kill pauses. "Some of them are jumbled. But I think it should be that way. It's oddly enough easier to think now." he pauses. "Sounds like I'm back from the dead." his face never changes expression. It's hard to tell if its possible for him to show emotion. Nightgaunt certainly doesn't bother with it most of the time. Over Kill rubs his head. "Strange memories. Maybe a nightmare." he murmurs. "Something about taking over the world with female undergarments." Nightgaunt says, "Not far off the mark." Over Kill blinks "Why was I doing something so idiotic?" Caught completely off-guard by Over Kill's comment, Major Bludd can't help but laugh aloud. "Oh, what a nightmare." Nightgaunt shakes his head, "Not the dumbest thing you did...but then, you were malfunctioning. If you like, I can remind you when you do things like that." Over Kill nods "That would be ever so helpful." He says in that emotionless tone. "Please remind me in the quickest way possible if I start talking to underwear." Major Bludd says, "Oh, someone undoubtedly will." Major Bludd clears his throat, still grinning broadly. "You weren't in your right mind, Over Kill." Over Kill pauses. "Bats and underwear.." Brainstorm nods to Over Kill. "I tend to keep an eye out for you." Fortunately for Over Kill, Nightgaunt doesn't wear any! Over Kill won't fear Nightgaunt's bra then! Major Bludd makes a strangled sound. "Let it go, Over Kill." Over Kill looks to Brainstorm "That is kind of you, Unit: Brainstorm to look out for me. And to give me a second chance. In return, I will serve you and Cobra to the best of my ability. I will be the walking aresenal I was designed to be. I... control soldiers yes?" Over Kill nods "Then I am a Battle Android Trooper. That makes sense. Central Node for the BATnet network, reporting directly to Creator: Unit: Brainstorm." "That's a little bit of an ovesimplification. You're a cyborg in command of the BATs. Much as I am, but I can't slap around a Humvee, and you don't know how to perform major surgery." says Clay. Nightgaunt looks between the two of them, "I suppose I can do both...assuming that ripping a Mauler in half with a rotary cannon counts as surgery." Was that a joke? Over Kill looks at his hands. It hasn't come across his mind that he can slap Humvees about. He blinks at their size. He gives a rather numb looking half smile "I.. guess I could. Yes. A weapon..." Major Bludd frowns at Nightgaunt. "Don't give him ideas." Over Kill murmurs "I have.. very powerful friends. I will defend them in the name of Cobra." The doctor smirks. "You're a biologically engineered human, pilotting the most compact all-terrain assault vehicle we could build." says the cybernetic mad scientist. "Dr. Mindbender informs me that the best way he found to convince the Commander to fund a replacement Over Kill, after the first one was destroyed, was footage of what the first one did to an American light tank." Over Kill pauses. "Over Kill: 1.0. Android. Also known as "The Eliminator." Built November 5th 1993. Function: BAT Commander. Destroyed: July 18 2000. Cause of desctuction: GI Joe Unit Roadblock's famed Ma Deuce." Brainstorm nods to Over Kill. "Mk1 took a few too many rounds. You're better protected than Mk1 was, but not invulnerable. Although small arms aren't much threat." Category:2007 Category:Logs